XP-15
XP-15 is a giant electric bird kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. History Breakout In the country of England, XP-15 was found in a cliff nest and captured. In a facility under the Gobi Desert in Mongolia, the researchers, led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, experimented on XP-15, giving her new electric powers. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor. The traitor then released a number of the experiments, including XP-15, before running off. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. While one group chased after Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship, others decided not to chase and went on a different route: XP-15 only cared about escaping. She then followed four others: XP-06, XP-09, XP-11, and XP-13, towards the lab. Specialized tanks and airplanes came in to fight them, only to be destroyed: XP-06 conjured up roots that crushed the tanks while XP-15 zapped the airplanes out of flight with lightning bolts from her wings. As more jets appeared, she made them crash with her summoned hurricane winds. As the five continued they came upon a hangar and exit: a large ceiling door was all that stopped them from getting out. However, before they could escape, two large robots flew in, blasting XP-15 backwards. These two revealed themselves to be Tombstone and R.I.P. before attacking the group of XPs. XP-15 blasted R.I.P. with lightning, doing little damage. XP-13 and XP-09 tore through Tombstone with claws and punches, only for a beam of light to pierce through XP-13 and take him out of the fight. XP-15 used hurricane winds to slam R.I.P. into a wall, but the mech still advanced. As XP-06 trapped Tombstone with vines, XP-15 was smashed into a wall by R.I.P., who then advanced on XP-11. Suddenly, the temperature went from normal to 32 below. As ice covered the floor and walls, R.I.P. was frozen completely solid. XP-11 then sent a ball of white energy at R.I.P., shattering and destroying the mech. Meanwhile, Tombstone was completely trounced in melee by XP-09, who outsped and outmaneuvered it until it was a dented mess, and XP-06 finished him off by breaking the giant robot in half with a tremendous punch. However, the exit was now frozen. As the five continued, the lights shut off mysteriously, and eventually they happened upon the main entrance, where they regrouped with XP-01, XP-02, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-08. As well as this, they found Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, who hopped into a final giant mech: Mook Boss. The 10 experiments battled with this new threat. XP-09 rushed in, only to be punched twice in the gut and knocked out as Mook Boss' fist flew out of the socket into XP-09's jaw with the force of a rocket. As well as this, XP-07 was frozen solid soon after the battle began. As XP-11 froze Mook Boss in place, XP-15 electrocuted and severely damaged Mook Boss. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. A thawed out XP-07 hit him with a sonic wave, stunning him. XP-11 suddenly froze the floor leading to Mook Boss and slid into the mecha, ramming into him with an icy energy impact that froze and shattered half of Mook Boss at the same time, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. XP-15 was the only XP that was immediately able to escape from the Gobi Desert; she just used her fast speed to fly out of the desert in a few hours time, completely avoiding Lieutenant Preston's pursuit of the XPs. Abilities *Flight at Mach 4 *Can fire electricity from wings and beak *Hurricane winds *Can make electric pulse Trivia *The picture of XP-15 is from Mozilla Thunderbird. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)